Niki
|japanese_name= ニキ |image1= Image:Niki.jpg |caption1= Niki in Dead or Alive 3 |title2= Non-Playable Character |full_name= Niki |first_appearance= Dead or Alive 3 (2001) |status= Alive |personal_alignment= Good |species= Human |gender= Female ( ) |eye_color= Dark brown |hair_color= Light blonde |love_interests= Zack (boyfriend, possibly broken-up) |japanese= Yuka Koyama |english= Uncredited actress (DOAXBV) Kari Wahlgren (DOAX2 - present) }} Niki is Zack's long-term girlfriend from the ''Dead or Alive'' series, who first appeared in Dead or Alive 3. She has made a few appearances in the series, including the Dead or Alive Xtreme titles. History ''Dead or Alive 3'' After the third Dead or Alive Tournament, Zack took his winnings and went to gamble it all at a glitzy casino, and put all his money on one number at the roulette table. Before the bet was final, Niki added some of her own money to Zack's and gave him a flirty wink. Together, the pair hit the jackpot and hit it off romantically. ''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball With their winnings, Zack and Niki bought an island together, which Zack named after himself, and named a beach after his new girlfriend. Zack hired Lisa to be his holiday rep and then invited the female fighters from the last tournament to his island under the false pretense of holding another tournament. The women arrived and after finding out the truth, namely that it was all a big hoax, they decided to make the best of the situation by spending their vacation there. After two weeks, when the women had left, Zack and Niki remained alone on the island to spend the remainder of their holiday alone. However, after a previously inactive volcano erupted, Niki decided to abandon Zack and escape using his jet pack. Zack survived the volcanic eruption, but his island was completely destroyed. Dead or Alive 4 Even after the horrible volcanic disaster, Zack and Niki seem to have made up and become a couple again. After the fourth tournament, they went to Egypt and tried to rob an ancient tomb of all its treasures together. While they started gathering up the treasure, the skeleton of a long-deceased pharaohs came to life and attacked them, unwilling to part with its treasure. Zack tried to fight by in a sword fight, but as he was overpowered, Niki distracted the skeleton with her sex appeal, allowing Zack to stab the skeleton from behind and destroy it. The couple quickly filled their truck with gold and made their escape, with a horde of angry skeletons in tow. ''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Using the money they got from robbing the tomb, Niki joined Zack in the resurrection of Zack Island, now named "New Zack Island", and invited the girls back for another holiday. He also named another location of the island after her, this time a port. After the girls went home, Zack told Niki that he planned to marry her; although Niki seemed a little unsure about it. However bad luck struck again, and a meteorite shower hit the island. Instead of leaving him like last time, Niki got a helicopter and planned to take him with her. As Zack climbed the rope ladder, it broke and he fell, much to Niki's dismay. Luckily, Zack was saved by some alien friends. ''Dead or Alive 5 Two years after the fourth tournament, Niki and Zack may have broken up, although Zack still has her photo on a window next to Helena Douglas'. Character Appearance Niki is a young woman with a heart-shaped face, large breasts, and dark skin. Her eyes are brown, and her hair is bleached blonde and is styled in a short, straight crop. She is often seen wearing a long formal purple dress, but her other clothes have a stylish taste to them. Personality Like Zack, Niki has a lust for money, which is likely the reason why she latched herself to the wealthy Zack without getting to know him in the first place. She also seems to be just as flamboyant and loud as Zack at times, but more level-headed then her boyfriend overall. Etymology The name Niki is a diminutive of Nicole, which in turn is a French feminine form of Nicholas, from the Greek name Νικολαος (''Nikolaos), which meant "victory of the people". Relationships Zack Niki is Zack's girlfriend and lucky charm, and he is besotted with her, going as far as naming a beach on his island's eastern shore after her. Niki's feeling with Zack in return didn't seem to be as strong at first; she seemed to have get together with him in the beginning just for his money, and when the island was first destroyed, she didn't think twice about leaving him behind. However, she must have liked something about him, as they got back together, and the second time the island was destroyed, she tried to take him with her. There is a moment, when Zack declares they are going to get married, Niki seems to be against the idea, but it's more likely because Zack was rushing into it and she didn't have a chance to think about it. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive 3'' (non-playable, 2001-02) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball'' (non-playable, 2003) *''Dead or Alive 4'' (non-playable, 2005-06) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' (non-playable, 2006) *''Dead or Alive Paradise'' (non-playable, 2010) *''Dead or Alive 5'' (non-playable, photo-only, 2012) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3'' (non-playable, opening only, 2016) ''Dead or Alive''-related media Zack's Shop A chibi version of Niki is the shop attendant in the Dead or Alive 4 online item shop where the player can use game points to purchase items for the Online lobby, clothes for their avatar, or obtain additional costumes for the Dead or Alive fighters. Gallery File:Niki2.jpg|Niki and Zack - Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball File:Niki3.jpg|Niki and Zack - Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball DOANikireference.png|A picture of Niki (left), as seen in Zack's chopper - Dead or Alive 5 Trivia *Niki was not given a name until Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball. *Niki's photograph was seen in Zack's helicopter in Dead or Alive 5. *Despite Niki not having any role in Xtreme 3 or Xtreme 3: Scarlet, she nonetheless appears in the game's opening sequence. **In Xtreme Venus Vacation, her name is spelled as Nikki. Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive 3 non-playable characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball non-playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 4 non-playable characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 non-playable characters Category:Dead or Alive Paradise non-playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Non-playable characters